


We Didn't Start The Fire

by AbominableStiles (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Firefighter Derek Hale, Firefighters, M/M, Paramedic Stiles Stilinski, Romance, berica, firefighter isaac lahey, paramedic scott mccall, paramedics, sheriff/melissa, sterek, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AbominableStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale and his best friend Isaac Lahey are firefighters of Beacon Hills. They are constantly putting themselves in danger to save others. They have always known loss and they have come to accept the dangers of the job. When two new paramedics join the team, one brings with him a kind of danger that Derek isn't sure he wants to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not own it's characters or anything else you might recognize. I do own this story line but I can't promise it's the only one like it out there. I'm sure there are similar ones but this one is mine. Thank you.

Derek glanced at his watch as he tapped his foot impatiently against the floor of his car. They were going to be late if Isaac didn’t get out of that coffee shop. In fact, Derek was going to leave his happy ass if he didn’t leave in three-two-one.

The door opened and Derek rolled his eyes. The other headed for the passenger side and opened the door with one hand while holding his coffee in the other. He passed the one he’d apparently left on the top of the car to Derek.

“There. The closest thing they have to regular black coffee. I don’t know how you don’t already know this Derek--considering we come here every morning. They don’t do regular coffee. It’s called a specialty coffee chain for a reason. Specialty coffee.”

Derek brought the coffee to his lips and tasted it, making a face. Well, it was better than nothing.

“You come here every day, Isaac.” He grumbled as the other closed the door, placing the cup in the holder. “Don’t you dare spill a drop or you’re walking.”

Isaac flashed a grin. “As if you’d do that to your best friend. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t heard that one every morning for all of our lives. Or at least since you got a car.”

“Right,” was all Derek said as he pulled out and headed toward the station.

Isaac and Derek had been best friends since they were kids. They went to school together from elementary to college and had been roommates from the moment they left his older sister's house. As different as they were, they worked and their dynamic was very much that of an older and younger brother, with Isaac being the energetic-let-nothing-get-him-down brother, and Derek being the begrudging-but-protective-and-doting brother. It didn’t matter somehow that they were the same age.

Not only were they roommates and had graduated from the same college, they had both made the decision to sign up and go through training to become firemen, although for very different reasons.

“Hell, yeah,” Isaac had said, his curls bouncing as he pictured it. “Saving people, rushing into the action while others are rushing out, the adrenaline. Not to mention, you know what they say about men in uniform.” And then he winked. Derek rolled his eyes. He did that a lot where most people were considered, but with Isaac, it was always more fondly.

Derek himself chose to do so after thinking long and hard about it. The fire that had taken the lives of most of his family, the one that Isaac and he had a silent agreement to never talk about, was his driving force into his becoming a firefighter. He didn’t want any child to have to go through what he did when he’d lost his parents, his little sister Cora, and his cousins--who had been some of his closest friends. He and his older sister Laura were the only survivors but that was because they’d been at friends’ houses. He had been eleven and Laura fourteen. About the same time, Isaac had been taken from his father’s house. His father had been abusing Isaac for years and Derek had never even known. The three of them had wound up in the same children’s home and left when Laura was 18, living with her as their guardian. Isaac’s abuse was another of those unspeakable things. It was one of the many things Derek beat himself up for not noticing.

“Derek.”

Isaac’s warning tone brought him back to the present. The other’s jaw was set, his blue eyes set on the road ahead.

“You’re thinking about it again. Stop.”

Derek nodded gruffly. He was right. It was in the past and things were good. Better.

He turned his lips up into a grin, or as much of a grin as someone like him could offer. A grunt was his answer and Isaac took it like one, smiling brightly once more.

“That’s the spirit. Anyway, we’re here.”

As if Derek couldn’t see that, but a real grin graced his lips for a few seconds. There were only two people who could cause such a phenomenon. Isaac and Laura.

Pulling into the station parking lot, he drove around back and parked. Grabbing their coffee, the two got out and after Derek locked up his baby--his Camaro--the two headed inside.

\-----

"Come on, Stiles! We're going to be late!"

Stiles made a face as he grabbed his duffel and stuffed clothes and two extra pair of uniforms in. He zipped it up and rushed out of the apartment, locking up and joining Scott in his Jeep. Heading for the driver's side, he tossed his bag in the back and ignored the disbelieving look Scott was giving him.

"Don't give me that, Scott. You had us late for our paramedic's test because you'd stayed up late talking to Allison."

The other glared harder at him. Stiles winced, feeling guilty. It was true but Allison had also broke up with him only a week ago. She'd started with telling him that she was going into the Army and then added that he really shouldn't wait for her. Stiles had a very strict policy on not hitting girls but he had to admit that he'd considered it the moment Scott told him. Instead, he'd taken Scott to get some curly fries, a carton of ice cream, and stayed up all night playing first person shooter games. They'd felt better after that.

Scott's mood got better as they got closer to the station. It was their first day as official paramedics. They were partners and would ride together, taking calls together, and generally saving people together. Scott was almost bouncing in his seat by the time they pulled into the parking lot.

"We're going to be, like, actual heroes."

Stiles nodded, grinning.

"But I'm Batman. You can be like... the Flash or something."

Scott snorted fondly. "Sure, dude."

They stopped a few feet from the door and took a deep breath. Stiles made a thumbs up sign and Scott nodded. Together, they headed inside.

\-----

"Did you see the new paramedics?" Isaac asked, leaning against the table that Derek was seated at, reading a book. They had nothing to do until a call came in. Neither was so naïve to think that there would be no fires today but it was the hope for firefighters everywhere. It was their job but no fires were definitely preferable any way you looked at it.

Derek didn't look up. "No."

"They look young. Pretty cute, actually."

Derek made a noncommittal noise.

Isaac made a face. Taking the book, he smirked as Derek glared up at him.

"Isaac, I don't care about new paramedics. Even pretty cute ones."

Isaac rolled his eyes in a manner that made Derek proud.

"Fine. More for me."

Derek snorted and started to tell him that Isaac could have all the paramedics in the new pool but at that moment the alarm sounded. Isaac dropped Derek's book onto the table and Derek stood, pushing away and not bothering to push in his chair. They hurried in sync to the lockers, pulling on their gear and heading for the truck. They fell in with the rest and in no time they mounted the truck and headed out, sirens blaring.

"We've got this, Derek."

Isaac offered his glove fist, closed. Derek, jaw tight, bumped his fist against Isaac's with a nod.

\-----

Scott had just put his bag up in the locker when the alarm rang throughout the place. Stiles had gone to the bathroom. Scott suddenly felt sick.

Shit. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He was new. Brand new. First day new.

Scott was freaking out and didn't see Stiles rush in.

"Come on, dude. Pull it together. We've got to go. Now."

Scott listened, using his best friend's voice as the anchor he needed to bring him back to reality. He was able to calm his nerves, taking deep breaths, and when he was sure he had his head about him, he nodded to Stiles.

"You good? We _can_ do this but I have to know you're good."

Scott nodded again.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Stiles nodded with a forced smile. They were both scared and their nerves were shot but they had the knowledge and the training. They were ready for this.

"After you, dude."

Scott rushed out of the locker room and for the ambulance, hopping into the back as Stiles ran for the driver's seat. Heading out, they both mentally prayed they didn't lose it.

\-----

Isaac followed Derek, his hand on his partner's shoulder. The smoke was thick and it was hard to see. They had lucked out because the flames had been easily contained but the smoke was heavy and thick and there were at least three unaccounted for tenants in the dorm room where the fire had broken out. Three stories and the tenants were on two of those floors. One team had been sent to the third floor and Isaac and Derek were on the team sent to the second.

They reached the floor and the team captain sent each set of partners off as they passed doors. When Isaac was tapped on, he signaled Derek and they approached the door of their dorm room. Derek approached it first, going through the proper procedures for safety. Once he was sure they could enter safely, Derek kicked down the door and slipped in, Isaac right after. Derek took care with his steps. One of the first things they learned was how easy buildings on fire could collapse. There were flames and Isaac took care of those to allow Derek to move further inside. Suddenly there was a cry from one of the rooms. Derek headed in that direction, Isaac clearing the path for him. Derek was able to get in and secure the tenant, a young woman. He lifted her, holding her to his body as Isaac threw a fire blanket over her and pushed a mask into her hand to put over her mouth and nose. They were headed out when a desperate meow sounded.

"My cat!"

"I'll get him."

"Isaac, don't!"

Derek growled as Isaac rushed back into the room. He kept moving back through the dorm and heard the sound of Isaac shortly behind him, a low growl sounding. He glanced back and saw the cat held tight against his best friend's body. Back through the dorm and out into the hall. They called for the rest, telling them they had the tenants on this floor and that they were headed out of the building. Taking care and moving steadily, they made it out of the building.

"We're getting you to our paramedics, ma'am. Stay with me."

The woman nodded against his chest and Derek let a relieved sigh pass his lips. He rushed for the paramedics and his eyes fell on the two men rushing to meet them with the stretcher. He helped them to help her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Freckles!"

Isaac was right there with the cat.

"We'll get him to a vets for you and keep him at the station for you to pick up when you're all better, ma'am. Just let these guys know your name to give to us so we know who Freckles belongs to, okay?"

The woman nodded and Isaac threw a wink at the darker of the two paramedics before rushing off. The paramedic blushed, brows raising, before he snapped out of it and returned to the patient. The other paramedic, the one dotted with moles, closed the door and stopped before Derek.

"Hey. Thanks."

Derek took off his helmet and raised his brows at the male. He didn't get it. These two looked like they should still be in high school and why was this one thanking him.

"You guys were amazing," the guy said with an easy grin before rushing off to the cab. He got in and blared the sirens, the ambulance racing off for the nearest hospital. Derek stared after it before shaking his head and rushing back to the truck.

He would never understand some people but he couldn't deny that the compliment had made him feel a little bit better. Most of the people in his line of work or the paramedic's took it all for granted. It was nice to be appreciated for what they did.

Suddenly, he wished he had complimented the other man back.

\-----

Isaac was freshly showered and getting dressed when Derek came in from his shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Idiot! You could have gotten hurt today! And all for a cat?"

Isaac turned to look at Derek. He'd known when he'd gone back for the cat that this would come.

"I know, Derek, but I--"

"But nothing, Isaac! What is one of the biggest rules in this job?"

Isaac hesitated.

"Well?" Derek pushed, his green eyes pained.

Isaac sighed and turned back to his locker.

"If there are animals, get them--as long as you aren't putting yourself, your partner, or the rescue in danger."

Derek glared. Isaac turned back.

"I know that. You know I do. There are so many pets we've left behind and I hate it. I thought, I could do this. Just this once. I could get her cat for her."

Derek sighed. He shook his head.

"It was nice, Isaac, it was. But there are teams that look for pets after we get our rescues. They could have--"

"They would have been too late, Derek! Pets can be just as important as people. Sometimes pets are all a person has!"

Isaac threw on his shirt and stormed out of the locker room.

Derek felt bad. Worse than he'd ever felt after an argument with his best friend.

\-----

Stiles pulled into the ambulance unloading zone and parked the vehicle. He rushed out of the cab and around the back, opening the doors and helping Scott to get the patient out. Once on the ground, they wheeled her inside and passed her off to the orderlies that rushed to meet them. They handed the stats and information off to the remaining staff and signed off on her release into the hospital's care.

They headed out, both hopping into the cab this time. Scott chewed at his bottom lip while Stiles clicked his tongue.

They'd done it.

"We did it," Scott said finally, a smile growing on his face.

Stiles grinned wide, glancing at his best friend.

"We did."

They grinned at each other and Stiles pulled out of the hospital, heading back for the station.

A moment of time had passed before Stiles spoke up once more.

"Looks like you even have an admirer," he said, his voice masked with innocence.

Scott blushed and looked at him.

"Shut up, dude!"

Stiles smirked, chuckling. Scott punched him on the arm and Stiles pretended like it didn't hurt.

Truthfully, it hurt like a mother.

\-----

Scott was heading for the station’s kitchen when he suddenly ran into someone. He reached out to right the other person before they fell.

"Hey, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Scott blinked as his eyes took in the guy from earlier. The firefighter with the curly hair that winked at him. He almost blushed until he caught the tears and frowned.

"Hey, dude. What's wrong?"

The curly haired boy blinked at him and then shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, raising his hands to brush at the tears. "It's nothing. Just stress."

Scott smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I get that. I almost had a panic attack when the alarm went off. But you guys... you guys are so great."

The other male smiled and Scott blushed.

"I'm Isaac," the curly haired boy said, holding out his hand.

Scott took the offered hand and they shook, holding it for a few seconds more than necessary before Scott pulled his back to slide his hand through his hair. It took few seconds more and Isaac raising his brows expectantly for Scott to realize he'd forgotten to introduce himself.

"Scott. I'm Scott. McCall."

"Lahey."

They chuckled and Scott watched Isaac bite his lip, blushing once more.

"So, I was headed to the kitchen. For lunch. Wanna... want to join me?"

Isaac nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Sure."

Together, they headed for the kitchen.

\-----

Stiles was heading into the showers when Derek headed out. He grinned at the big guy and waved, heading past him into the locker room. The other stared and Stiles couldn't help the snort that escaped him. It was as if the guy didn't meet friendly people. His partner seemed friendly enough, but he'd caught a glimpse of them earlier and had deduced that they were close friends or lovers so that didn't really count.

Putting the big guy out of his head, he took the time to cool down, rinse off, and let the water do its work to loosen his muscles. It was times like this he wished he had the money to visit a masseuse or had that somebody special that would do it for free.

Washing his hair, he let the soap stay as he washed his body. Rinsing everything off, he used some conditioner before rinsing that off too. Once he was fully clean, he stayed under the water's spray until the water grew cold. He turned off the spray and got out, wrapping the towel around himself and heading for his locker. He dried off and got dressed before putting his stuff up and heading to find Scott.

\-----

Derek found Isaac in the kitchens with one of the new paramedics. He made his way over and when the paramedic offered him to pull up a chair, Derek did just that. He glanced from his friend to the new guy and back. Isaac blushed but smiled with a shrug. Derek smiled softly and then mouthed two words to his friend.

_I'm sorry._

Isaac nodded. He was forgiven. Derek was grateful but he would still make it up to his best friend. Isaac had been around all his life. He helped to keep him happy and sane. It was the least he could do.

"This is Scott."

Derek glanced at the paramedic and nodded to him.

"Hey."

Derek didn't really talk a lot. Not to people who weren't Isaac or Laura and definitely not to people he didn't know. He did smile, however, because anyone that could cause a smile like that on Isaac's face was alright in his book.

"This is Derek. He doesn't talk much," Isaac explained with a grin. Derek watched the two and suddenly he was feeling like a third wheel.

"Hey, guys!"

Derek looked up to see the guy he'd passed on his way out of the locker room. So much for being a third wheel. The other paramedic looked at him first and smiled before taking the seat next to him.

"Introduction time. I'm Stiles."

Scott rolled his eyes at his friend.

"This is Isaac and that's Derek."

Stiles smiled Derek's way before offering his hand to Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac. No one can make my best friend here blush like you. Just saying."

Derek raised a brow at the newcomer. Scott looked about ready to kill his best friend and Isaac was beet red. It was amusing, honestly, and so obvious how much Scott and Isaac liked each other. Scott didn't seem so bad either. His best friend, however…

"I'm Stiles. This adorable puppy's best friend forever."

Derek eyed the hand offered to him before glancing at Isaac. The other nodded, looking pointedly at Stiles.

Oh. Oh no. Not happening.

Isaac was trying to play matchmaker and it wasn't going to happen. For one, this would be the worst match in the history of matches. For another, Derek wasn't interested in dating. He did take the offered hand and shake it. Pulling back and not a moment too soon, he tapped his fingers on the surface of the table.

"You guys... you guys did good today. Your first call, right?"

Stiles and Scott nodded. Derek smiled softly.

"You guys did really good. Welcome to the team."

They thanked him.

He looked at Isaac and Scott, who smiled at each other and fell into conversation, and glanced to Stiles, who was watching him, a smirk on his face.

Derek frowned at the smirk. He didn't like that it seemed to suit Stiles' face. He didn't like that an expression of mischief actually made the kid more attractive. He didn't like that he found Stiles attractive to begin with. This needed to be stopped, right now. Before it got out of hand. Before it was too late.

"You two should come grab dinner with us," Stiles said finally.

Derek nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

Scratch that. It was already too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Words from your Authoress:** Okay, this chapter has been edited to better flow and have correct grammar. I want to thank **Cammie ([okaynewt](http://okaynewt.tumblr.com/))** , my amazing wonderful Beta for betaing both of my stories. I also want to apologize for any inaccuracies where firefighters and paramedics are concerned. Those would be my own. But for the story I will keep them. Hopefully they don't bother you too much!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale and his best friend Isaac Lahey are firefighters of Beacon Hills. They are constantly putting themselves in danger to save others. They have always known loss and they have come to accept the dangers of the job. When two new paramedics join the team, one brings with him a kind of danger that Derek isn't sure he wants to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not own it's characters or anything else you might recognize. I do own this story line but I can't promise it's the only one like it out there. I'm sure there are similar ones but this one is mine. Thank you.

“You like him.”

Derek chanced a glare at his best friend before turning his attention back to the road. They were headed for Casa Nueva for dinner with Scott and Stiles and he did not plan to wreck his car on top of everything else.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Honestly, he didn’t. Okay, so he knew what Isaac was getting at but it wasn’t like that.

“Derek,” Isaac said in that I’ve-been-your-best-friend-for-how-long way.

“No, Isaac. Look,” he said with a deep, long-suffering sigh. “You hit it off with Scott. I’m happy for you. As for me and Stiles… he’s a nice kid. Yes, he’s attractive, but I don’t want to date. So drop it.”

Derek could feel the smirk on Isaac’s face but ignored it. Before long the feeling was gone and he heard his friend sigh.

“Alright. Fine. I just want you happy. You know that, right? A boyfriend--or a girlfriend--whatever. It’d be good for you.”

Derek glanced at Isaac again.

“Okay, dropping.” A moment later he spoke up again. “Let’s just have fun tonight, okay? Been awhile since we’ve gone and done anything.”

Derek sighed and found himself laughing softly.

“Fine. I’ll _'tone down the grumpy’_ since that’s what you’re worried about.”

He looked at Isaac in time to see his ecstatic smile.

“Thank you!”

Rolling his eyes, Derek drove on with a little smile on his face.

Honestly, he was happy to see them again and get out of the house. He was more pleased than he should be that he would get to see Stiles again, but he could deal with it. He wouldn’t be the first person that Derek pushed away. He probably wouldn’t be the last.

\-----

Scott was pacing as they waited in the front of the restaurant.

“Maybe they aren’t coming? Maybe Mexican was a bad idea? Maybe I should have just worked up my courage and asked Isaac out?”

Stiles sighed heavily and glanced at the hostess who was watching Scott worriedly. Stiles smiled at her before leaning forward and grabbing a hold of his best friend’s arm. Tugging, he pulled Scott closer to the bench.

“Sit, dude. You’re worrying so much you’re giving the hostess a heart attack. Chill. They’ll be here. And I asked them to dinner because if you’re this bad at a group thing think how bad you’ll be if it was just the two of you.”

He raised his brows to drive the point home. Scott nodded and sat next to him on the bench.

“Yeah. You’re right. Thanks, dude. For planning this, I mean. It was nice of you to invite Derek too.”

Stiles shrugged but the grin on his face was smug.

“You would have done it for me, buddy.”

Scott grinned.

“Well, I kind of am, aren’t I? I mean, Derek is coming.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

“Your point?”

“Don’t think I didn’t see it.”

“I don’t think you saw anything besides Isaac, honestly, since you two were ‘googly eyes’-ing it up when I got there.”

“You like Derek. Tell me I’m wrong, and I’ll admit I’m wrong.”

Stiles looked away, rolling his eyes, and sighed.

“You’re not wrong but he’s not interested so it’s whatever.”

He looked over at Scott in time to see a frown on his face and punched Scott’s arm.

“Now don’t start that. Don’t pity me, okay? This is for you and Isaac. I’ll get on fine with Derek. It’ll be great--Oh, hey. They’re here.”

Scott about tripped over himself trying to stand up.

\-----

Derek sighed as he pulled into a parking space. He was starting to think this was a bad idea. Maybe he could drop Isaac off and the other two could take him home.

“Don’t even think it.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“You don’t always know what I’m thinking, Isaac.”

Isaac raised his brows as he looked at him. The look conveyed quite well that Derek should try him if he wanted to challenge him. Derek didn’t want to challenge him because in this case, at least, he would lose.

“Let’s go,” he grumbled, turning the car off and getting out. Locking up, he headed toward the restaurant with Isaac.

Opening the door, he let Isaac in before he followed. His eyes were immediately drawn to the younger boys who were waiting. Isaac beat him in greeting them but Derek offered them both a nod, his eyes lingering on Stiles a moment longer.

“Is Mexican, okay?” Scott asked. “I didn’t even think to ask.”

Isaac smiled brightly. “Dude, I love Mexican.” Derek resisted the urge to cough. One look at Stiles told him all too clearly that he wasn’t the only one to realize Isaac wasn’t just talking about the food.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long,” he said, forcing his eyes to Scott. Both of them shook their heads.

“Not long. Maybe ten minutes.”

Derek nodded and looked around before glancing back at the other three, feeling uncomfortably out of place.

“We should get a table.”

Stiles nodded in agreement and helped to usher Scott and Isaac toward the hostess.

Five minutes later, they were seated at a booth, Scott and Stiles on one side with Derek and Isaac on the other. Scott and Isaac were already deep into flirtatious conversation and Derek was already feeling painfully awkward.

Suddenly there was a basket of chips thrust toward him, followed by a ramekin of salsa.

“The salsa here’s the best in all of California, okay? I swear by it.”

Derek raised a brow, not entirely convinced. He wasn’t even a fan of Mexican food. Not that he didn’t like it, but it was not a kind of food he would pick by choice. Still, he had nothing better to do so he reached for the basket of chips only to have his hand swatted away. He looked up at Stiles in slight surprise and annoyance.

“Wait.” Derek felt the annoyance fade as he watched Stiles reach for the salt shaker before proceeding to douse the chips with the white grainy particles. Salt shaker back in its holder, Stiles looked at him with a big grin. “Okay. Go for it, big guy.”

Derek picked a chip from the basket, shaking it slightly to lose a bit of the excess salt, before regarding the salsa. It was thicker than he was used to at Tex Mex restaurants but all the ingredients looked fresh. He shrugged before dipping the chip in and lifting a hardy bit of the sauce with his chip. Bringing it to his mouth, he stuffed it in and chewed.

It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t bad at all. It didn’t magically transform him into a Mexican food fiend but as far as salsa went, this stuff was pretty amazing. He finished swallowing and gave Stiles an approving nod.

“Delicious, right?”

Stiles grinned at Derek and Derek couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips.

“Not bad.”

Stiles smiled brightly before digging in to help himself with the chips and salsa. Derek found himself watching the younger male intently.

“What other kind of food do you like?”

Derek told himself he was just forcing conversation. Isaac would want it and there wasn’t anything else to do. Truthfully, he was actually interested.

“Oh, you know. I’m young. Twenty-one years old. I eat a lot. I just about never met food I didn’t like and lucky for me, my metabolism is still amazing. My favorite food is curly fries. Specifically Arby’s but curly fries in general will do just as long as they’re seasoned.”

He smiled and Derek was certain the man was fantasizing about curly fries. A moment later, Stiles head snapped in his direction and he grinned.

“What about you, big guy?”

Derek’s brows knitted together in annoyance. “My name’s Derek.”

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.

“What about you, Derek?”

Derek frowned and shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

“You are a young adult male in California. American. Born and raised. Well, as far as I know. Still… the point is, you’ve got to have a favorite. Something that beats anything else.”

Derek sighed but thought about it, looking back in his past, ignoring the painful things as he sorted through what he liked to eat and what he didn’t. He was surprised to find he hadn’t ever really given it much thought. He searched and searched but found nothing, growing more frustrated by the second.

“I don’t have one,” he grumped finally, taking another chip. He dipped it into the salsa and stuffed it into his mouth to end the conversation.

Stiles got the message and glanced at the other two.

Derek was surprised for a moment to realize he had almost forgotten they were there.

The waitress arrived at the table and looked around at them, her eyes lingering on Derek longer than necessary. She offered a flirty smile.

“Sorry about that. We’re a little short on staff. Can I get you boys something to drink?”

Isaac got a sweet tea, Scott got a Coke, and Stiles got a Dr. Pepper. Derek silently thought that more caffeine was the last thing the other male needed but the waitress was looking at him expectantly.

“I’ll just take a water.”

She nodded and headed off. He watched her leave and could feel Stiles’ eyes on him.

He turned his eyes on him, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“What?”

Stiles raised his hands in defeat and shook his head, smirking.

“Nothing. Nothing.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Isaac is my best friend. I’m not stupid. Just spill it.”

Stiles shrugged.

“She was practically throwing herself at you and she’s really kind of hot and you just sat there scowling at her, big guy.”

Derek shrugged.

“I’m not interested.”

He watched as Stiles played with the liner in the chip basket.

“So there’s someone else?”

Derek blinked. He didn’t understand why his love life was an appropriate conversation for dinner with a guy he had just met but Stiles seemed very interested for someone asking so casually.

“No…”

Stiles looked up at him, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“But?”

Derek was done with the conversation.

“But nothing. I’m not interested in dating right now.”

Derek couldn’t be certain but the expression on Stiles’ face looked suspiciously like disappointment. Unfortunately, a moment later the waitress returned with their drinks and the look was gone.

They all placed their orders: Isaac and Scott got fajitas to share, Stiles got a plate of combo enchiladas, and Derek got a taco plate.

“Tacos, Derek?”

Derek glared at Stiles.

“I don’t like Mexican food much.”

Stiles frowned slightly.

“Oh, dude. Sorry. Why didn’t you say anything before we sat down?”

Derek looked pointedly at Isaac and Scott, as sickeningly sweet as ever. He watched as Stiles glanced at them before the male’s attention was back on him. Stiles smiled.

“So you’re a big softy, is that what you’re saying?”

Derek gave up.

Pushing the chip basket and salsa at Stiles he scoffed.

“Eat your World’s Best Salsa and shut up.”

Stiles chuckled.

“I didn’t say _World’s Best--_ ”

Derek gave him a look of warning.

“Okay, okay. Shutting up.”

Derek watched the other as he snacked on chips and salsa, that annoying smirk still on his face.

\-----

The rest of the night went well, all things considered. Derek and Stiles fell into easy conversation. Derek found it refreshing. He hadn’t ever thought he would find someone he could talk to as well as he did Isaac, and in a lot of ways, it was easier with Stiles because Stiles didn’t know him. He didn’t know the things he had gone through. With Isaac he didn’t have to pretend but he didn’t have to pretend with Stiles either. Stiles couldn’t control him like Isaac could. Derek would just have to keep the kid at arms length, but he saw no reason why they couldn’t keep talking. Or even keep in touch.

“Let me see your phone, big guy.”

Derek had stopped telling Stiles to call him that an hour ago. He didn’t want to waste his breath and honestly, he didn’t mind it nearly as much as he let on.

Confused, Derek took out his cellphone and passed it to Stiles who did something quick before pushing it back in his hand. Derek looked down to see his phone had sent a message to the contact labeled Stiles and a second later, a little chirp sounded and Stiles took out his phone. Another moment and Stiles was grinning, putting his phone up.

“Now you got my number and I’ve got yours, Derek,” he said, as if this was the best thing in the world. Derek had to tell himself it wasn’t, but it wasn’t bad either. He held back a smile and gave a curt nod instead. They looked at each other, both of them silent. Derek was sure Stiles wanted to say something and was working up the courage to but Derek stopped him before he could.

“We should get back,” he said. He saw the look of disappointment on the other’s face but ignored it. Turning toward Isaac and Scott, who had hung back to talk, he called out to his best friend.

“Let’s go, Isaac. We all have work tomorrow. I want my sleep.”

He watched as Isaac reached out to squeeze Scott’s shoulder, eyes locked with the other’s, and looked away as he realized he was intruding on an intimate moment. Isaac joined him a moment later.

“Hey, Stiles. It was good to meet you. See you guys tomorrow then.”

Derek watched Isaac give Scott one last look before the two of them headed for his car.

“Let’s go home, Casanova.”

Isaac glared at him hard and Derek laughed. Honestly, Isaac glaring was nothing short of an unhappy puppy.

\-----

Stiles was quiet most of the way home. He wasn’t unhappy so much as lost in his thoughts. He let Scott talk on and on about Isaac, waxing poetic about his eyes and curls, and nodded or offered thoughtful noises where they counted.

Most of his attention was on Derek and everything that had happened that night. He wanted to call himself several different brands of idiot, both name brand and generic, for ever thinking a guy like that could be interested in a guy like him.

Except that he wasn’t completely sold that Derek wasn’t interested. He had never gotten so many mixed signals in his life. Then again, he didn’t have a lot of experience in past relationships. Only two in all his twenty-one years but he did a lot of reading and he had seen a lot from where others were concerned. Besides, Lydia Martin was his other best friend, and an ex-girlfriend, and she was a certifiable expert on all things. Especially relationship stuff.

He sighed, wondering if he should give her a call. Derek Hale was just too confusing for him to figure out on his own.

“Earth to Stiles!”

Stiles blinked and glanced at his best friend. The other was looking at him both expectantly and with concern. Stiles sighed.

“Sorry, dude. I was just thinking about something.”

“About Derek?”

Stiles could have slapped the cocky grin off of his friends face but didn’t.

“Kind of. Not important. You and Isaac though.”

Scott grinned. “I like him a lot. But you don’t think it’s too soon after Allison, do you?”

Stiles shook his head. “No, dude. I think you’re good. You two mesh so well. Besides, I like him. So there’s always that.”

Scott beamed as he looked out the window. “Yeah.”

They pulled into the apartment complex and into a parking space. Getting out, they headed up to the apartment. Stiles made his way straight for his bed, falling into it.

The day had finally caught up with him. The Derek Conundrum could wait. All he wanted was to sleep.

\-----

Derek drove in silence but luckily for him, it wasn’t anything new. Isaac talked and Derek listened. He ignored his own thoughts and any time his mind drifted toward Stiles, he brought it back to what Isaac was saying.

“I gave him my number and I’m thinking about asking him out soon.”

Derek nodded, glancing at him with a tight smile.

“Just be careful.”

Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” There was a moment of silence and then. “How’d you get along with Stiles?”

Derek’s hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Fine.”

That was it. Nothing else.

“You guys seemed to get along. You talked the whole time we were there.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Only because you and Scott were pretty lost in your own little world.”

Isaac had the decency to blush at this but it seemed he couldn’t be deterred.

“You traded numbers--”

“Isaac, he asked for my phone and put his number in and had it calling him so he would have my number. That isn’t the--”

“You gave him your phone.”

Derek glanced at Isaac and frowned at the knowing look in those eyes.

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine. But just in case you were wondering, he’s pretty into you. Anyone could see it.”

Derek looked at him in surprise. Isaac laughed and nodded.

“Yeah. And for the record, maybe no one else can see it, but I can tell you’re pretty into him as well. I don’t understand why you don’t just--”

“Stop.”

Isaac sighed but dropped it.

Derek was thankful but he only wished his thoughts could drop it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Words from your Authoress:** Alright, this chapter has been updated to flow better and edit any grammar mistakes. Thanks to my amazing beta, **Cammie ([okaynewt](http://okaynewt.tumblr.com/))** , for working with me on this story and my Maze Runner fic. She is the best! 
> 
> Welcome to any new readers to the story! I hope you enjoy this journey with me and my boys.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale and his best friend Isaac Lahey are firefighters of Beacon Hills. They are constantly putting themselves in danger to save others. They have always known loss and they have come to accept the dangers of the job. When two new paramedics join the team, one brings with him a kind of danger that Derek isn't sure he wants to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not own it's characters or anything else you might recognize. I do own this story line but I can't promise it's the only one like it out there. I'm sure there are similar ones but this one is mine. Thank you.

Derek woke to the sound of his alarm and dragged himself out of bed. He was through his shower and dressed before he finally started to wake up. He headed out into the kitchen and groaned happily at the smell of fresh brewed regular coffee. His eyes pinpointed the coffee pot and at that moment, he could have kissed Isaac.

Okay, not kissed him but given him an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

Making his way to the cupboard, he took out a mug and not for the first time he wondered why he didn’t buy a travel mug. A large one. Isaac always stopped at Starbucks and Derek hated the sad excuse for coffee. If he had a travel mug then he could stock up on good old Folgers.

Making a mental note to buy one the next time they made a grocery run to Wal-Mart, Derek poured himself a mug full of the bitter drink and brought it to his nose, breathing in deeply. Already the coffee was awakening his senses and he hadn’t even taken a drink. He blew lightly on the liquid in the cup before bringing the rim to his mouth and tilting it back as hot bitter liquid slid down his throat.

Ignoring the burn from the still too-hot beverage, Derek moaned.

“I’m going to tell Stiles you’re cheating on him with your coffee.”

Without even lowering the mug, Derek grabbed a towel from the counter and threw it at his roommate who promptly ran back down the hall to his room.

\-----

Stiles was up before Scott the next morning, which was a weird occurrence to say the very least. Stiles loved to sleep just as much as he loved research and curly fries. Well, maybe not as much as curly fries but it was pretty close.

It was six in the morning when Stiles opened a blurry eye to stare at his digital alarm clock. He considered flopping back down to pass out once more because he didn’t need to be up until eight but the moment he did was the moment his thoughts rushed back to him.

Thoughts of the new job, thoughts of how ridiculously puke-worthy Isaac and his best friend were, thoughts of food, thoughts of the need to jerk off, and of course, thoughts of Derek Hale.

Those were the least welcome thoughts of all.

Unfortunately, those were the majority of all his thoughts.

He tried everything. Sorting out his thoughts, turning them off, thinking of a forest scene with Native American flutes coming from the freaking trees, and finally counting sheep. Nothing worked. All he could think was how good Derek looked, how he sounded, the amazing shade of green that was his eyes because yeah, he had noticed. How good he was at his job, how great a friend he was for Isaac, and how much he wished that maybe, just maybe, a guy like that could be interested in a guy like him. Oh, and how amazing in bed he had to be because _wow_.

He laid in bed for another five minutes before throwing the covers off of his body and climbing out of bed. He headed for the bathroom, deciding that a shower was his best chance to rid himself of the tension that stuck to his body, causing his muscles to tighten and his head throb unpleasantly.

Undressing quickly, Stiles started the water and when the temperature was to his liking, he stepped in, pulling the shower curtain closed behind him. For a moment, he just stood under the spray of water and let it slide down his body. Eyes closed, he breathed in deeply before exhaling slowly.

After a few seconds, Stiles gave in and closed his hand around his cock. He let his long fingers grip firmly as he slid his hand along his length, stroking and twisting in turns. It wasn't long until his breathing was labored and he closed his eyes tight, giving in to the thoughts of Derek Hale.

He imagined what it would be like to kiss him, the slight stubble sliding along his own smooth cheeks. He imagined what it would be like to have Derek's hands on his hips, tugging him closer. He fantasized about Derek's touch, his fingers sliding across his skin, the places he touched almost burning.

Panting, Stiles stroked faster, his grip tighter. It was only moments before he was coming hard, choking back a moan and thrusting into his fist, as the evidence rushed down the drain with the water.

Stiles washed quickly and rinsed off before getting out and drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom, heading for his room. He dressed and returned to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

By the time he reached the kitchen, Scott was there, dressed and scarfing down a bowl of cereal. He raised a brow at Stiles and pushed the box of Cheerios at him. Stiles shook his head. He wasn't hungry.

Going straight for the coffee, he downed a cup before finally speaking up.

"Ready when you are."

Scott nodded as he put his dishes in the sink.

"I see that. Any reason you aren't still in bed like normal?"

Stiles said nothing, heading to his room to grab his keys and his phone. Returning to the kitchen, they headed out together.

\-----

Derek was arms deep into the front of Ladder 5832, working on the engine as he waited for another call. One of the duties of a firefighter was to help keep all of the equipment used in fire rescue maintained. His duty was the engine on this truck. It was his truck, second only to his Camaro. He had never let a day of maintenance slip by and he never would.

Isaac was busy working on the squad’s suits with a few of the other men. Derek never minded his best friend, and he would always be there for him, but sometimes it was nice to work alone and not have to worry about being approachable.

Currently, Derek was listening to Imagine Dragons, nodding his head slightly to the simple beats in the specific song but the rest of his attention was on the work in front of him. Usually, he had help from another of the team but Boyd was off on paternity leave. He had the promise of the unit chief that if he needed help, he would grab somebody at a moments notice but Derek promised he was fine and should he need help, he would ask.

He was halfway through _Demons_ when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes and prayed that it wasn’t Stiles before opening his eyes and turning slightly to look at the cause of the movement.

Apparently, God did not exist or found Derek’s struggle amusing because the person leaning in to look at the large engine was none other than Stiles.

Derek sighed and tugged on his earbuds, letting them dangle off the collar of his shirt as he eyed Stiles with equal parts expectancy and annoyance.

“What?”

Stiles blinked at him, looking almost as if he didn’t see him, before grinning and waving.

“Oh, hey there, big guy. I saw you and headed over to say hi but then I saw what you were working on and wow. It’s crazy. How do you know what does what and what to mess with and what not to mess with?”

Derek sighed and pulled his grease rag off the front of the fire truck to wipe his hands clean, or as clean as possible for the moment. Stuffing the rag in his pocket, he turned to lean against the front, crossing his arms as he did.

“You have a vehicle I assume?”

Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, a piece of crap Jeep but he’s my baby and I love him.”

Derek rolled his eyes but he couldn’t really talk. However, ‘piece of crap’ would never come out of his mouth when describing his baby. Besides, he had seen the Jeep Stiles spoke of and ‘piece of crap’ about summed it up. Then again, along with words like hard working, loyal, and tough.

“So, you know how to work on it? The engine?”

Stiles shrugged.

“Yeah, well. I don’t know. Sort of. For the most part.”

Derek itched to move Stiles far away from the fire truck. Instead, he sighed.

“Well, it’s pretty much just like that. Just on a larger scale. Come here.”

He turned back to the engine and waited for Stiles to move closer, pointing at the very same parts that would be found in Stiles’ Jeep or his own Camaro. Stiles began to point out parts he recognized and Derek found himself grinning despite himself.

“See? It looks a bit scary and intimidating but really, it’s far from it.”

Stiles grinned as he looked at him and Derek suddenly realized how close they were standing.

“So, kind of like you, huh?”

Derek ignored the way his body reacted to that damned smile and turned away, leaning against the truck once more and thankful for the space between them.

“So what are you listening to?”

Derek blinked at the question and looked down at the earbuds hanging across the front of his shirt. He could hear the slight bit of music coming from it but couldn’t designate the song. He shrugged and moved to lift an earbud up and press it to his ear but suddenly Stiles was right there.

Derek watched as Stiles took the other earbud and brought it to his ear. He watched as the look on his face changed from puzzled, to recognition, to pleasure. He also took in the moles that dotted his face and along his neck, taking notice of the bright brown---almost amber in color--of his eyes, and the long lashes that framed them.

“Oh! _Pumped Up Kicks_. I love Foster the People.”

Derek nodded but couldn’t think of anything else to say, his throat drying up slightly. He went to clear it before tugging his earbud back from Stiles and moving for the table not far from where he was working. He had a water bottle set there and picked it up now, taking a deep drink from it before turning back to Stiles.

“Look. We don’t always have these times between calls to get stuff done. I know you’re new but EMT’s have side jobs, just like the rest of us. I’d like to get mine done, so I think you should probably go work on yours.”

He turned around without another word, taking another drink before twisting the cap back on, and setting the bottle down once more. When he turned around to head back to the truck, Stiles was already gone.

\-----

Stiles sighed as he left Derek, heading for the EMT section of the fire station. He found Scott, who explained the work they had been assigned and watched him do it before settling down to do it himself. It was simple work. Not mindless, as he needed to pay attention, but not so in depth that he couldn’t let his thoughts wander.

He had noticed it, the way Derek had calmed around him as he explained about the engine. The way his eyes had widened and his throat had gone dry--because yeah, he had noticed the need for water and the way he had cleared his throat. Then he had sent him away, clamming up yet again.

Stiles sighed to himself, shaking his head as he moved on to the next piece of equipment that needed his attention.

Derek just needed patience was all. The only close friend he had was Isaac. He had seen how those two interacted. How they had worked together. From what Scott had gotten from Isaac, Derek and Isaac had been best friends for even longer than he and Scott had, if only because Derek and Isaac were both twenty-five and several years older than the two of them. Still, Derek had it in him. A side that was friendly, a side that was fun, a side that could joke and laugh and tease. A side that could even possibly love.

A side that Stiles was determined to find, no matter what.

He looked around at the equipment he still had left to work on and snorted softly.

A side that could apparently wait for the moment.

\-----

Derek found it hard to focus after Stiles left. His thoughts kept returning to the male and the way his eyes lit up as Derek explained the parts of the engine to him. The way they had positively glowed as he recognized the song playing through his earbuds. The way he had grinned crookedly when he had said that the engine not being so intimidating was kind of like him. He growled as he shut the front of the engine, finished with his maintenance, and irritated at himself.

He walked over to the table and guzzled the last of the water before tossing the bottle into a large trash bin nearby. He pulled his shirt out, maneuvering the earbuds out, before rolling the cord up around his mp3 player, pressing the power off before sliding it into his pocket. He headed to the chief, sticking his head in to alert him he was headed to the showers for a quick rinse off, before heading that direction.

He whistled the tune to _Pumped Up Kicks_ under his breath as he reached the locker room, undressing quickly before heading for the shower room. He turned on the shower and let it heat up before stepping under the spray. He washed fast, shampooing and conditioning his hair quickly, before letting the water rinse his body off. He pushed all thoughts out of his head, especially the ones concerning a certain paramedic. He was way too honest with himself to try to pretend he wasn’t attracted to the other. Especially in the sexual sense because with the way those eyes looked at him and the way just looking at Stiles’ mouth had Derek wondering what his lips would look like stretched around his cock, Derek was already entering extremely dangerous territory and he couldn’t afford to get any deeper.

He left the shower and dried off at the bench where he had left his things. He dressed just as fast, seeing no point in taking his time when at any moment the alarm could go off. It was just as well, because a moment later, Stiles appeared.

Derek watched as the other male headed to his locker, apparently having not noticed him. He stopped what he was doing and leaned against his locker, watching Stiles as he opened his own locker, pulling things out and setting them on the bench in a little group that would be easy to carry to the showers. He was entranced as he watched Stiles pull out a towel he would use to dry off on and a new set of clothes. Then Stiles was pulling off his shirt and Derek’s eyes took in his upper half--taking note of the arm muscles he hadn’t really expected, the tight core of muscles that was his torso and chest (another surprise), and worst of all, the expanse of little brown dots that speckled his body. Derek just knew they continued below the waistband of his pants. Speaking of waistbands, Derek’s eyes caught the movement of Stiles’ fingers as they gripped his waistband.

Suddenly, Derek was blushing and looked away, slamming the door to his locker forcefully.

“Oh!”

Derek glanced over at Stiles, ignoring the heat as it rose up his neck, pleased Stiles still had his pants on.

“Hey, Derek. Didn’t see you there,” Stiles said with his ever easy smile. Derek grunted and nodded.

Stiles looked like he wanted to say more but Derek took matters into his own hands and grunted a goodbye before leaving quickly, wanting to put as much space between himself and the young paramedic as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Words from your Authoress:** Alright, this chapter has been updated to flow better and edit any grammar mistakes. Thanks to my amazing beta, **Cammie ([okaynewt](http://okaynewt.tumblr.com/))** , for working with me on this story and my Maze Runner fic. She is the best! 
> 
> Welcome to any new readers to the story! I hope you enjoy this journey with me and my boys. Please comment and send kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale and his best friend Isaac Lahey are firefighters of Beacon Hills. They are constantly putting themselves in danger to save others. They have always known loss and they have come to accept the dangers of the job. When two new paramedics join the team, one brings with him a kind of danger that Derek isn't sure he wants to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not own it's characters or anything else you might recognize. I do own this story line but I can't promise it's the only one like it out there. I'm sure there are similar ones but this one is mine. Thank you.

Derek had gone to help Isaac and the others with uniforms after his shower. He could see the question in Isaac’s blue eyes but pretended not to notice, picking up a uniform and setting down away from the group to work on it. He was halfway through his fifth uniform when the alarm went off. The men stood as one, leaving the uniforms they were mending where they lay and heading for their own uniforms, pulling them on quickly. Suited up, they headed for their trucks and took off, headed in the direction of the call. Traffic was good, which didn’t always happen, and the men all counted it as a blessing because this fire was a bad one. Well, all fires were bad, but this was definitely one of the worst.

Once off the truck, he reached out to squeeze Isaac’s arm. Isaac did the same to him and the group headed in together.

They were in the building for an hour and a half. Two men had been lost when debris from an upper floor fell upon them. They had only pulled out one person but Scott had called Isaac to let him know he had died along the way to the hospital.

It was a bad call. A bad day for all the men, firefighters and paramedics alike.

\-----

Stiles pulled back into the fire station. He reached a hand out to Scott who glanced at him with a thankful nod before pulling away. Stiles, lips tight, left the ambulance and headed for the locker room. It was the only place a person could ever really get any time alone. Stiles figured Scott would seek out Isaac and Isaac would be there for Scott in a way Stiles just couldn’t. He got that but Stiles was so used to Scott being there for him and them being there for each other, he didn’t know what to do. Apparently, he wasn’t the only person with that issue.

Just as he walked down the rows to his locker, his eyes caught movement and fell on Derek Hale, his back bowed as he leaned into his locker slightly. He couldn’t tell if Derek was crying or had been screaming into the metal container but it hardly mattered. A moment later the door was slammed shut and Derek’s eyes locked on his.

“Stiles.”

Nothing else. Somehow, Stiles was okay with that. Nothing else was needed.

“Hey, big guy. Want to… want to cut out early? Can we do that? Let’s go… let’s just get out of here.”

Derek stared at him for a moment. Stiles was beginning to think he was going to say no, or worse, yell at him. Instead, the older man just grunted with a nod before speaking up.

“Yeah. I don’t know if we can do that. Probably not but I don’t care. Let’s go.”

\-----

Stiles headed for his jeep, fishing his keys out of his pocket. When he looked to see if Derek was following him, he saw the other heading for his own car.

"Where are you going?"

Derek looked over at him, then at the jeep, and back, a pointed look on his face. Stiles lips gaped like a fish's for a few seconds before he forced his mouth shut. Frowning at his jeep, Stiles headed to the Camaro, glaring at Derek.

"There's nothing wrong with my Jeep, dude," he muttered. Derek only snorted. "Watch it, Hale. That Jeep's family."

The older male glanced at him before unlocking the door and slipping inside the car. Stiles’ eyes widened slightly. He was certain he had just seen a smile, even if for just a second, but decided it had to have been a trick of the light. Derek Hale smile at him. Impossible. Okay, maybe not impossible. Definitely unlikely.

He opened the door and slipped in, suddenly feeling a little guilty as he checked out the car. It was very sleek and very nice. Derek took good care of it, that much was clear. He couldn't help but grin. He was much the same way with his Jeep.

"Where to?" Stiles asked.

Derek raised his brows at him. "This was your idea, Stiles."

"Oh, right. Uh. We could..." He considered for a moment the places that would be open. "You like the ocean at all? We could go to the pier. It's a bit of a ways out but it won't be crowded this time of day. Not in the fall."

Derek stared at him long enough that Stiles was starting to feel self-conscious. Finally, the other nodded and started the car. Pulling out of the parking lot, he headed in the direction of the pier. He had been there before. Not in a couple years. He had almost forgotten it existed. He had taken a date there the last time and while nothing came of it but a one night stand, Derek had actually had a good time.

"You want to listen to something?"

Stiles blinked at Derek before nodding, grinning easily. "Yeah. That'd be awesome." He watched as Derek flipped on the radio, music suddenly filling the little space. It took Stiles a moment to realize the song was _Pompeii_ , a song by Bastille. "Your car is nice."

"What?" Derek asked, attention still on the road.

"I said, your Camaro is nice. It's in great shape. I can tell you spend a lot of time working on it."

Derek glanced his way, green eyes sharp as they considered him. He was silent for a few moments before shrugging.

"It's not a big deal."

Stiles laughed at that.

"Derek, I saw the way you worked on the fire truck's engine. You can't tell me it's no big deal. I love when people take good care of their cars. It means they take care of everything else in their life and that's a good thing."

Derek looked a little embarrassed but a hint of a smile played across his lips.

"Thanks."

Stiles grinned. "Absolutely. No problem."

 

_Pompeii_ faded out and a moment later Avicii's _Wake Me Up_ started. Stiles grinned, moving to the beat of the song and belting out the lyrics as they played. He could feel Derek's eyes on him. He didn't care though. He was having fun.

It was toward the end of the song that he heard Derek start in, his voice so soft that Stiles almost missed it. He continued to sing along with the older man, grinning wider as he looked out the windshield, watching the little towns go by.

Six songs later, Derek exited the highway and turned down the road that would lead to the pier. Two more songs and they were pulling into the parking lot, grabbing a spot right up front. Turning the car off and taking the keys, Derek got out of the car. Stiles followed suit and waited as Derek locked the Camaro. Heading around the car, Stiles fell in beside Derek as they walked towards the pier.

\-----

Most of the shops and concessions were closed, it being a weekday, but they found a little pub and headed inside. Taking a seat in one of the booths, Stiles grinned across from his side of the table.

"Well, this is familiar," he said with a smirk. "Thankfully without the gooey love birds."

Derek snorted. "Right. They are a little over the top, aren't they?"

Stiles laughed out right. "Way over the top, but it's kind of refreshing."

Derek looked away and nodded. "Isaac's happy."

"Scott too."

"They're good for each other."

Stiles smiled, watching Derek as he took in their surroundings. "Yeah. They are."

The bartender came out from around the bar and greeted them.

"What can I get for you, gents?"

Stiles didn't need to look at his menu. "Fish and chips. And a Bud Light." He figured by the time they finished, they would be off the clock anyway.

Derek scanned the menu in front of him before nodding at Stiles.

"I'll have what he's having."

They watched the bartender head back around the bar before they regarded one another, their eyes meeting. Stiles looked away first, pulling the table flip advertisement toward him.

"Hey."

Stiles looked up and blinked.

"Thanks... for today. For this. I needed to get out of there."

Stiles smiled. "Any time, big guy."

Derek snorted, a smile slipping onto his face. Stiles could only smile wider at being able to cause a smile like that.

They fell into easy, polite conversation. Stiles asked about how long he and Isaac had been firefighters and why they chose the profession. Derek answered, his response vague but accurate. He then asked Stiles why he and Scott had chosen to be paramedics and watched as Stiles' smile grew sad, the look in his deep amber eyes even sadder.

"Scott wanted to help out, just like his mom. His mom works at the hospital as an Emergency Room nurse. She couldn't be any prouder of him, but honestly, I think she would be proud no matter what he did, as long as it didn't hurt anyone and he loved doing it."

Derek nodded. "What about you?"

Stiles sighed and looked down at the table, buffing it with his fingers. "My mom... she passed away when I was younger. It's been me and my dad since I was eight. She was really sick and there were a number of times the ambulance came and because of them, and the hospitals, she was alright. At least for a time. The last time though, it was too late. She lived to reach the hospital but she was too far gone. I remember seeing the looks on the paramedics' faces. Nothing could be done. She would be gone by the end of the day. But they were wrong. They had gotten her stable enough that I could be with her for that last hour. So she would know I was there and that she wasn't alone when she passed."

He swallowed hard at the knot in his throat and shrugged.

"Anyway, I just wanted to pay it forward, you know? Try to do for someone what the paramedics did for my mom. I want to help out and save as many people as I can. And if I can't save them, I want to at least give them and their loved ones the one thing that is priceless. Time."

He glanced over at Derek and their eyes met. Stiles felt his face flush to have Derek staring so intently at him. He cleared his throat and brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Anyway, so yeah. That's about it."

They were saved the awkward silence as the bartender returned to give them their beers. Stiles took his and drank deeply from it, letting the bitter and slightly burning flavor wash away the past. When he put his drink down, he grinned.

"So, you're a Bud Light kinda guy too, huh?"

Derek shrugged. "It's one of the better beers."

Their food came a moment later and Stiles and Derek forewent conversation in order to scarf down on their food. At least, Stiles scarfed down on his food. Derek seemed to pace himself.

Stiles watched Derek as he ate, tearing off bits of fish and dipping them into the tartar sauce, a fry following right after. He continued to eat in that manner, occasionally adding a sip or two of beer. To Stiles, it seemed like Derek took the moments to really enjoy the food, unlike him. Making a point to slow down, Stiles found himself enjoying the food a lot more.

They finished and the bartender came to lay down the check and take away their dishes. Stiles was about to call him back so he could ask that the check be split but Derek stopped him. Stiles watched as the other male pulled the book toward him, scanned the ticket, and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"I'll take care of it," he said as he slipped a credit card in. When the waiter came back for the book, Derek handed it to him, watching Stiles as if challenging him to say something.

Stiles didn't rise to the challenge, watching the bartender as he left them.

"Thanks," he said finally. He glanced at Derek in time to see his shoulders rise and fall.

"It's nothing."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. It wasn't nothing, not really, but he didn't want to argue.

The food paid for, Stiles finished off his beer as he watched Derek sign the ticket, keeping the customer copy for himself. Derek put his card back in his wallet, along with the receipt before regarding him.

"Ready?"

Stiles nodded, setting the bottle down. Derek picked up his own bottle and Stiles’ attention was caught by the bobbing of Derek's Adam's apple as he swallowed his beer. Stiles licked his lips, trying to ignore the sudden desire to mouth and nip at that particular expanse of neck. This wasn't a date, after all. Sure, Derek paid for it, but that was just for convenience sake more than anything else. It also didn't seem to matter that they were alone. They were friends, sort of. They were just hanging out as friends.

Standing, they headed out the door. Derek was headed to the Camaro but Stiles reached out, grabbing his sleeve. Derek's brows rose as he looked from Stiles' hand to his face, frowning. Stiles got the picture and let go.

"We're already here, big guy. We might as well walk the beach a little."

Derek stared at him for a moment before glancing at the beach. He seemed to be considering it and Stiles impatiently waited, wanting to speed up the process but knowing that Derek had to do things in his own time. Finally, Derek nodded.

"Fine. A few minutes."

Stiles beamed.

"Race you there." He took off, not giving Derek the chance to disagree. He didn't really expect Derek to go for it but Derek passed him up, muscles flexing as he ran past. Stiles scoffed but grinned, pushing himself faster to try to catch up.

Derek beat him but not by much. Stiles bent over, catching his breath and looking up at Derek who didn't even break a sweat, much less lose his breath. He was about to say something but when he looked up, he saw the smile on Derek's face. Peace seemed to etch into his features as he looked out on the salty water and the deep purple-pink of the sky as the sun began its descent along the horizon. Stiles stood up, glancing over at the sky and the deep white-blue of the water for a moment. He turned his attention back to Derek, a happy sigh escaping him as he smiled warmly.

He hadn't realized that somewhere along the line, he really started to like the big guy. Sure, he knew he was attracted to him. Hell yeah, he wanted to climb him like a tree almost from the moment they met. He hadn't expected to like him as a person, not so soon anyway. Unfortunately for him, Derek was convinced he didn't like him. Stiles, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"Hey," he said, eyes falling to the sand, growing grey under the fading light. "We should head back. Isaac and Scott might be wondering where we are."

Derek looked at him as if he had forgotten he was there. Stiles was offended, but pushed it away.

"Yeah."

It was all Derek said before he turned on his heels and headed for the car. Stiles followed after. The ride home was quiet but it wasn't awkward for a change. Actually, it was kind of nice. When they reached the station, Stiles thanked Derek for coming along.

"It was fun. We should do this again sometime..."

Derek looked at him, a smile slipping onto his face.

Stiles was breathless for a moment.

It was a real smile. One that was meant for him and only him.

"Yeah. Sure," Derek said.

Suddenly he had the courage to do the one thing he had wanted to do since the night at the restaurant.

"Maybe next time... we can make it a, you know, date. All official and stuff."

Derek blinked. Just once. Then he stared at Stiles, the smile gone.

Stiles, thinking he had just made a huge mistake, reached for the door handle.

"Okay."

Stiles looked over at Derek, not even trying to mask the surprise he felt.

"What?"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"I said okay. I'm not going to say it again. Now, will you get out of my car?"

Derek was smiling though, the same smile as just a few moments before. There was a hint of teasing laced throughout his words and Stiles felt himself grinning.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I suppose I can get out and let you go home. Seeing as how I'm such a nice guy."

"Stiles."

"Okay, okay. Going."

"You've got my number."

Stiles nodded and got out of the car, biting his lower lip to keep from grinning too much. Shutting the door behind him, he crossed to his jeep, turning to watch the Camaro peel out of the parking lot. Getting into his jeep, Stiles let out a whoop of victory before starting up his baby and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Words from your Authoress:** Alright, this chapter has been updated to flow better and edit any grammar mistakes. Thanks to my amazing beta, **Cammie ([okaynewt](http://okaynewt.tumblr.com/))** , for working with me on this story and my Maze Runner fic. She is the best! 
> 
> Welcome to any new readers to the story! I hope you enjoy this journey with me and my boys. Please comment and send kudos!


End file.
